Jennifer (Nowhere Man)
Jennifer is a character and primary antagonist in the 2005 horror film Nowhere Man. She is the former girlfriend and engagement partner of Conrad. She constantly scares, torments, and frightens Conrad for much of the film. Biography Background A few years before the film's present timeline, Jennifer was heavily addicted to drugs and was willing to to anything for money to continue feeding her addiction. During these years, she was seduced by promises of a brighter future from an African-American man named "Daddy Mac". Jennifer starred in a pornographic film, but nothing came of the film or of "Daddy Mac"'s promises. After parting ways with "Daddy Mac", Jennifer met a man named Conrad. Life with Conrad had a positive influence on Jennifer's life. She freed herself from her drug addiction and eventually developed a caring and romantic relationship with Conrad. Eventually, her relationship with Conrad led to a marriage proposal complete with an engagement ring. Unfortunately, Conrad mysteriously receives a copy of Jennifer's old porno film with "Daddy Mac". After watching the film, Conrad's view of Jennifer was forever changed. Conrad calls Jennifer a whore, lets all his friends watch the porno, and ends the marriage engagement. Jennifer, believing the relationship can survive her lurid past, talks and has sex with Conrad on the kitchen floor. However, Conrad was still angry and the sex developed into a rape where Jennifer was pleading for Conrad to stop because it was hurting her. After raping Jennifer, Conrad went to his bedroom to sleep. Jennifer slowly picked herself up from the kitchen floor and retrieved a pair of poultry shears from a kitchen drawer. With madness and vengeance in her mind Jennifer crept into Conrad's bedroom without waking him up, slowly lifted the waistband of his white boxer shorts, carefully located the base of Conrad's penis and slightly pushed into Conrad's body to expose as much of the base as possible. She placed the sharp blades of the poultry shears as close as possible to Conrad's body to surround the base of Conrad's semi-turgid penis. Jennifer quickly closed the blades of the poultry shears with great force, grabbed Conrad's severed penis, and ran away as fast as possible. Conrad woke up, saw the blood stains on his boxers, and ended up going to the hospital. Present After Conrad is out of the hospital, he learns he only has two days before his severed penis can no longer be reattached. At home, Jennifer makes a threatening call to Conrad. Jennifer says she will give back the penis if Conrad gives her $560. Conrad has no intention of paying the ransom money. Conrad buys a gun and tracks down "Daddy Mac" who he believes will know of Jennifer's whereabouts. Jennifer learns that Conrad had assaulted several of "Daddy Mac"'s associates. She calls Conrad saying that she won't give back his penis unless he pays $11,000. Conrad agrees and they both decide on a meeting place. Jennifer also terrifies Conrad by saying that she will chew his penis to shreds if she sees any police with him at the meeting place. Conrad goes to the meeting place, but is hit from behind and becomes unconscious. When he wakes up Conrad sees he is tied up and "Daddy Mac" is in front of him. "Daddy Mac" reveals he is the one who left the porno tape for Conrad to watch. He wanted Conrad to know that "Daddy Mac" was the only one who could ever satisfy Jennifer. "Daddy Mac" believes that after Conrad saw the tape that he realized he could never compete and abused Jennifer because of his insecurities. After talking with "Daddy Mac", Jennifer walks in with an evil look towards Conrad. She calls Conrad stupid and takes out his severed penis which is now dried up and rotting. "Daddy Mac" looks at the penis for a few minutes wondering what Jennifer is holding. Conrad is scared and frightened. He still believes that maybe his penis could be saved. Jennifer waves the penis in front of Conrad's face and says in a ominous tone "Who's the whore now?". Jennifer then takes out a matchbox. Conrad realizes what Jennifer is about to do but is helpless to stop Jennifer's madness. He cries out for help but they are all in an isolated deserted building. Jennifer drops Conrad's severed penis in a puddle of gasoline and lights it on fire. Conrad is seen crying over the burning fire consuming the last of his manhood. Jennifer escaped and police never find out where she is currently hunting for her next victim.